Susie Gharib
Susie Gharib, born in 1950, is an award-winning business news journalist. Currently, she is Senior Special Correspondent for Fortune magazine.Diana Bradley, Fortune's Gharib: How digital media changed the CEO role, PR Week, February 26, 2015 Gharib is also a contributor to Nightly Business Report produced by CNBC, a program that she co-anchored for 16 years until she left the show in December 2014. She was replaced by Sue Herera.Chris Roush, Gharib leaves “Nightly Business Report,” replaced by Herera, Talking Biz News, January 2, 2015 Career Gharib joined Nightly Business Report in 1998 after a 20-year career working at some of America’s most prestigious print and broadcast organizations, including CNBC, NBC, ESPN, and WABC-TV/New York. Gharib launched her career as a business journalist at Fortune magazine, where she was a senior writer and associate editor. Her previous work includes reporter positions at Newsweek, the Associated Press, and The Plain Dealer. In 1983, she moved from print to the then-new medium of TV business news when she joined Business Times on ESPN. During part of her career she went by her married name, Susie Nazem. Awards In 2012, Gharib received the prestigious Elliot V. Bell Award from the New York Financial Writers’ Association for significant contribution to financial journalism.Bell Award Winners New York Financial Writers' Association, accessed March 4, 2015 Gharib is the recipient of a 2013 Gracie Allen Award for NBR’s profile of Harvard University’s first female president Drew Gilpin Faust.NBR Blog Congratulations to Susie, accessed March 4, 2015 Gharib received an earlier Gracie Award in 2001 as the top anchorwoman of a national news program. Gharib has also won the Fulbright Award in 2012 for furthering global business understanding,One to World Fulbright Awards Dinner , accessed March 4, 2015 and the “Front Page Award” from the Newswoman’s Club of New York in both 2007 Newswomen's Club of New York Announces 2007 Front Page Awards Winners PR Newswire, October 22, 2007 and 2002.link|date=March 2018 |bot=InternetArchiveBot |fix-attempted=yes }} Newswomen's Club of New York 2002 FPA Winners, accessed March 4, 2015 Her 2002 Front Page Award was for an outstanding panel discussion with high-profile CEOs on how to restore investor confidence in the aftermath of the business scandals at Enron and WorldCom. She has also been named one of the nation's 100 most influential business journalists by the editors of TJFR, an industry publication.Susie Gharib Speaker Bio, accessed March 4, 2015 Education Ghraib graduated magna cum laude with Phi Beta Kappa honors from Case Western Reserve University. Gharib also earned her master's degree in international affairs at Columbia University. Gharib is among the outstanding graduates of Cleveland Heights High School featured in the book Every Tiger Has a Tale. Service She is on the Board of Trustees of Case Western Reserve University,Board of Trustees - Case Western Reserve University , accessed March 4, 2015 the Board of Advisors of Columbia University’s School of International and Public Affairs,SIPA Board , accessed March 4, 2015 and a member of the Economic Club of New York.Susie's Blog , accessed March 4, 2015 Personal life Gharib, one of four daughters of a Cleveland anesthesiologist, is of Iranian descent. One of her sisters is an endocrinologist in Boston. Gharib is married to Fred F. Nazem and have two adult children who are both physicians. External links *Susie Gharib Distinguished Lectureship in Journalism References Category:Living people Category:Case Western Reserve University alumni Category:School of International and Public Affairs, Columbia University alumni Category:American television journalists Category:American people of Iranian descent Category:CNBC people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)